Star Wars Rebels Sabine's Gift
by sucide1234
Summary: During A Mission on Felucia Sabine Find's out about a gift that she never knew she had before. Set During Season 2, Contains SabineXEzra.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: First off thank's so much for the follow's and faviorates for Ezra's Mandalorian. Here Is A Story I've been putting together for a while. Dont Worry Ezra's Mandalorian is not put on hold! Chapter 3 will be uploaded along with chapter 4! Anyway onto the Story! This Story Takes Place during Season 2**

"So what's the misson?" Sabine asked. The Ghost Crew was around the command table looking at a hologram of an Imperial Base on The planet Felucia. "The Empire is Devloping prototype Vehicles and Weapons on Felucia." Kanan Responded. "Why Felucia?, it doesn't seem like a good place for weapon Developmant" Ezra asked kanan. "Felucia is Remote, and in the outer rim, Perfect for Experimental weapon Testing away from the eye's of the Galaxy." said Kanan. "Alright so what are we blowing up?" asked Sabine. "This is our main target." Kanan said changing the hologram of the base to a 2 legged walker. "What is that?" Zeb asked eyeing the hologram. "It's a new Walker for the Empire It's Called the AT-ST, probably meant to replace those AT-DP's we keep blowing up." Kanan awnsered back.

Sabine Eyed the Base and observed the fact that the base was massive and whoever is running it, has to be someone of importance. "Who's in charge of the Base?" asked Sabine. Kanan than changed the Hologram, it changed from the walker to the Face of an Imperial Jump Trooper. "This is Commander Ajax, he's responsible for the Massacre on the Felucian Natives and the testing of new imperial Weapons on the Wildlife, If we get the option we should capture him, his knowledge of Imperial Weaponry would aid the Rebellion." said Kanan. "Let's see how this Commander reacts to someone who fights back." Zeb said cracking his knuckles. "So to sum up our Misson we Destroy the Walker Prototype and Capture Ajax if at all possible and get out, Everyone understand?" Kanan asked the crew to which they nod their heads, "Alright lets get going!"

Outside Imperial Felucian Base Epsilon

The Ghost Crew Had just landed outside the range of the Base's Scanners and were now observing the Security of the base. "I dont know, Security is heavy here, Turbolaser Towers, IFT-X Hovertanks, Auto Guns." Sabine said looking through her helmets scanner. "Is there any way to get through?" Ezra asked. "not that i can see, unless you want to fight your way through a Death Maze's worth of defenses" Sabine said looking for possible openings. It Was than she saw one, the South wall's Defense's were lighter than the rest of the Base's. "There on the south wall, we can scale the wall and sneak in that way!" Sabine said pointing at the wall. "Nice Job, Sabine alright let's get going."said Kanan

The Rebel's had just scaled the wall and were hiding behind a large Imperial Storage container. They than saw 2 Speeder bikes come in to the base, most likely finishing patrol. The Scout Trooper's than started a conversation, in which the rebel's Eavesdropped on. "did you hear about the new walker Prototype?" "Yeah supposed to replace those aging DP's" "I Heard the Commander is bringing it out in a few minute's to show to the troops". "Alright, looks like Ajax is bringing out the prototype himself, this Creates and oppurtunity for us to destroy the prototype and let's us capture him Easily" Kanan said to the rest of the crew. The Crew nodded their head's and waited for Ajax to Reveal Himself.

The Blast Doors of The Headquartes opened up revailng the AT-ST on a Hover Platfrom with Commander Ajax beside it. The Platform stopped and Ajax spoke up "Soldiers of the Empire, Allow me to introduce to you the newest weapon to the Imperial Arsenal, the AT-ST." Unbeknownst to Ajax, The Rebel's had hidden thermal detontators under the platform and were waiting for the right moment to strike. "wait for it...NOW!" Kanan shouted, and Sabine Detonated the charges destroying the prototype and sending Ajax flying a few feet away. The Base was now on high alert, Ajax soon got up and spotted the rebels running toward's him. "It's Those Rebels from Lothal all troopers blast them!" Ajax shouted as he took out his modified blaster rifle and activated his jetpack. Sabine was in shock that he had a jetpack on him "What?! He get's a jetpack and i dont?" She said as she avoided fire from him. "He Wont be flying for long" Zeb said as he took a shot at Ajax's Jetpack which sent it flying off him and Ajax falling toward the ground.

Ajax got up from the ground from his fall and was Tired of this fight, and decided to end this once and for all. He Grabbed A PLEX Missile Launcher and aimed it at Ezra who was blocking shots from Sniper's on the roof with his lightsaber. Sabine than looked at Ajax who had gotten up and was aiming at Ezra who didnt notice him, Sabine than started running toward's Ajax hopind to tackle him and get the weapon out of his hand's. "Goodbye Jedi" Ajax said as he prepped the Missile for launch. Sabine was to far away to knock the weapon out of his hand's and if she shot him, they would loose all the valuable intel. Kanan was still dealing with guards with Electro Staffs and Zeb was fighting off Hover tanks. "NOOO!" Sabine shouted as she lunged forward onto the ground with her hand open. What happend next shocked Everyone, Ajax was sent flying backwards and hit a wall, knocking him out. No one had laid a hand on him, nor did Ezra and Kanan use their powers, which only lead to one conclusion.

Sabine Had just used the Force.

 **Authors Note: Anyone Else feel they need to put in the AT-ST in Rebels, i mean they put in the AT-AT, which in Cannon is still supposed to be in its prototype Phase. Also SABINE, A FORCE USER?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So you probably noticed my weird update Schedule. That is because I'm currently in school right now and it is taking up a lot of my time, so if I don't update a story within a few days that's why, now let's pick up where we left off.**

Everyone who had seen what had transpired was in a state of shock, Sabine most of all was at a loss for words. Her Thoughts were raging through her mind. _I can use The Force?! No that can't be! I'm a mandalorian not a Jedi! What is going on!?_ Kanan noticed that Sabine's Body was in shock and that she hadn't moved for the past few minutes. _She's probably not used to the idea of having the force._ The Imperials than entered back into reality from their shock and started firing on the rebels. Kanan and Ezra ignited their lightsabers, blocking back the shots. Sabine than heard the laser fire and shook her head entering Reality again, Kanan turned his head back and saw that Sabine had snapped out of it. "Let's get back to the ghost and get out of here!" he yelled. The Crew nodded their heads and Sabine threw a cluster of thermal Detonators, Blowing the troops away and leaving them in a frenzy. The rebels than climbed over the wall and ran to the ghost. The Crew than ran into the ship and the ghost took off, escaping the Imperials once again.

 _On The Ghost Ship_

"What happened down there you all look like you saw a ghost?" Hera asked as she saw the crew walk into the cockpit. Kanan was the one to speak up "Hera we need to tell you something." "Okay what is it?" "How do I say this umm?" Kanan said rubbing the back of his head. Sabine couldn't take it anymore and yelled out "I CAN USE THE FORCE!" Hera blinked for a minute and then said "You can use the force? I've never seen you use the force, is this some kind of prank?" "Surprisingly, it's not a prank we all saw it with our own eyes, even the Empire." Kanan said. Hera's eyes widened, than she looked at Sabine who was surprisingly quiet. "How are you feeling about this hon, you've been awfully quiet?" Hera said in her motherly tone. Sabine than spoke up "I don't know what to make of this, I've never had any connection to the force and now I do, Kanan do you know what's going on?" She asked looking at kanan. Kanan than rubbed his chin in thought, than spoke up "The force is obviously manifesting itself in you, this is not just a coincidence, my guess someone in your family line was a force user, the question is who?"

After the whole charade of telling Hera, the Group than goes their separate ways, Hera stays in the cockpit, Ezra and Zeb go get some food, Chopper goes to Recharge, Leaving Kanan and Sabine in the Storage hold. "Why did you bring me here Kanan?" Sabine asked. "I Brought you here for some peace and quiet." He responded back. Kanan than sat down with his legs crossed. "Would you care to join me?" he asked. Sabine could tell where this was going, he wanted to see her meditate and see how strong in the force she was. "Alright, ill meditate with you" she said as she sat down in the same stance. Kanan only grinned as she had figured out what they were doing, then said "Sabine I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind" Sabine than did as he said, "Alright now there is a crate behind me think of picking it up." Kanan instructed. Sabine than took a breath and thought of the crate being lifted off the ground. Kanan waited a second and looked behind him, the Crate was a good foot off the ground, Kanan was shocked, this was her first time meditating and she already could lift the crate with ease, whoever she is descended from is obviously strong in the force. Kanan was soon surprised as he saw 4 more crates being lifted off the ground and into the air. Sabine still had her eyes closed, Kanan than decided he saw enough "Alright Sabine think of putting the crates back on the ground." Kanan said, Soon the crates gently fell back to the ground and Sabine opened her eyes and stood up. "How'd I do?" She asked. Kanan reflected on how she was able to lift 5 heavy crates without breaking concentration, than he spoke up "you lifted 5 crates without much effort, I'd have to say you have the potential of becoming a strong Jedi, now I need to see what class of Jedi you fall under, Guardian, Sentinel, and Counselor." "Okay how do we find out is there a test?" Sabine asked. "Actually there is, its based on actions you would make shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Kanan said.

 _5 Minutes Later_

"So what are the results?" Sabine asked with nervousness in her voice. Kanan looked over the results and with a smile on his face he spoke up "Sabine, You are a Jedi Guardian."

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this seems short, I wrote this in class, I had an hour to write this so if it is short that's why.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am aware that for a jedi to earn their class they earn it through the experiances, Im just using the KOTOR Method of being asked questions and having your class determined that way, Also I apologize for any spelling/Grammar Errors, I Would like to Proof read but writing a 1000+ word chapter takes an hour and a half, Anyway onto Chapter 3 where Many Awnsers Await Sabine!**

Its Been 3 weeks since Sabine found out about her force Sensitivity and she's been studying under kanan, during this time she started hanging out with Ezra more Seeing as how he was another Force User to and was just a year younger than her and she could confide with him her thoughts. Right now the crew was on Dantioone, The planet was remote enough that there was no imperial Presence. Right now Sabine Was trying to connect to some of the Wildlife using the force, The Rest of the crew were watching in silence as to not break her concenctration. Right now there was a pack of Herbivorian Wildlife standing in front of her, along with several smaller animals. The Crew watched in awe as Sabine made the animals once wild now act like domestic pets. Kanan was the one in awe the most, ever since Kanan started teaching Sabine on controlling her powers, she has gotten stronger each day, The Force flows through Sabine like a hurricane and she has the potential of becoming a powerful Jedi...or Sith.

His thoughts were interuptted as he heard a loud roar, Sabine opened her eyes and saw the natural predators of Dantioone, Kath hounds running towards her looking for their next meal. Zeb and Hera pulled out their blasters and started taking shots at the hounds, Kanan and Ezra ignited their lightsabers and ran towards the hounds. Sabine took out her dual pistols and thought to herself _I have Force powers, but no lightsaber, all i have are blasters which are not a great combo with blasters._ Sabine than started firing at them, and thats when it got worse. The Kath hounds ignored the crew's Attacks and ran straight toward Sabine. _Why me? What do they have some sort of primal Vendetta agansit me?_ Sabine thought to herself. She than had an idea, "Everyone get Down!" She yelled, the crew than got on the ground bracing for Sabine's Plan. _I hope this Works!_ she thought to herself as she saw a row of Hounds coming at her, she than took a deep breath and Force pushed the hounds. The hounds went flying backwards onto the ground and looked back at her, for some reason she felt a Powerful presence coming from them, almost as if someone had sent them after her, but who?

The crew than walked into the Rec room when Sabine spoke up. "Kanan, I need to get a lightsaber." Kanan stopped in his tracks and sighed, He saw this coming, sooner or later Sabine would need to get a lightSaber of her own, if it was like anything when Ezra had to get a crystal for his lightsaber he didnt want to imagine what Sabine's would be. Kanan than turned to face her and said "Im not sure Sabine, A lightsaber is built to reflect the wielder, Ezra got a crystal in the temple on lothal after going through trials, im not sure how you would get yours, why do you want one now all of a sudden?" Sabine sighed and rubbed her shoulders before speaking up "Ever since i found out about my connection, for some reason fighting with a blaster feels unnatural, whenever we practiced with Vibroblades in place of lightsabers it felt more natural to me." Kanan than smiled and said "Dont worry about it to much Sabine, you'll find the lightsaber that matches you soon, for now lets go to bed" Sabine than perked up at hearing Kanans words of comfort and nodded her head heading to her room, she changed into her nightwear and fell into her bed into the world of dreams.

 _Inside Sabine's Dream_

Sabine opened her eyes and looked around and observed her surrondings, she saw stone walls and roofs that looked ancient, than she looked infront of her and saw a massive doorway on the sides of the door were banners, but she notcied something was off about them. The Left side had a banner of the Jedi order, the other Side had a banner of the Mandalorians during the days of the Old Republic. She than heard a calm voice talk to her, _Come through the door and learn the Awnsers to all your questions._ Sabine than carefully procedded through the door and entered a long hallway and walked down until she reached a massive Chamber, she looked around and saw Mandalorian and Jedi Banners until she came across the Point of intrest in the Chamber. A Set Of Mandalorian armor was in a tube that had a Mandalorian Energy shield around it, preventing her from taking it and right next to it in a Case also surronded by an Energy field was a Double Bladed lightsaber. Sabine than walked toward the case and looked at the lightsaber, she only had one thought, _I never seen a lightsaber like this before!_ It was true, the lightsaber's hilt looked like the Darksabers hilt, but insted of being a single hilt it was a Double Bladed hilt. Sabine than walked towards the armor and thats when she was in awe. The Armor was definantly built for a female user in mind as it had a feminine shape to it, there was a hood pulled over the helmet and there was 2 small capes on the back and front of the waist that had the Jedi order symbol on it. The Armor had the Tradional Mandalorian Orange color to it. The Armor wasnt bulky but still looked like it offered serious protection. Thats when the voice from before spoke up again _That Armor is older than you think._ Sabine looked around for the source of the voice when she spoke up "Alright who are you?! and why are you showing me this? Show yourself!"

Soon the light in the room faded and the room was pitch black, than Light appeared infront of Sabine manifesting itself into a humanoid shape, once it was done manifesting itself Sabine observed the figures apperance. The Figure was definatly male as it had a male shape to it and wore Robes that covered its face. It also had some pieces of old Mandalorian armor on him, Sabine had to guess that due to the old apperance of the Armor, this Spirit had to be atlest 5000 years old! The Spirit than spoke up again _Im Glad we can now talk face to face,_ The spirit's voice was calm and sounded like he was at Balance with the universe. Sabine than spoke up "Alright, can you awnser my question of who you are and why your showing me this?" The Spirit than spoke once more, _This is the Armor and LightSaber of one of you ancestors, It is locked here in this tomb on Dantioone, If you can Beat the trials that the temple has laid out for you than the Shields blocking your reward will disapate and you can claim the Lightsaber and the Armor._ Sabine was supriesed at hearing this armor once belonged to someone in her family, she than asked the spirit "where is this temple?" The spirit gave out a kind laugh and said _That is one of the Trials, Rely on the force to find your way._ Sabine felt like she could trust this figure, after all it seemed to be full of the Light Side, but for some reason she felt a piece of the Dark side in the spirit, the one question on her mind was who is this spirit? She than spoke up to ask her question "Alright you awnsered a majority of my questions, except telling me who you are, what is your name?" The spirit gave out another kind laugh before speaking the words Sabine thought she would never in her lifetime hear. _Its been many a millenia since someone asked my name, I've been called many things, a hero, a conqurer, a savior of the light side, im sure your people remember me, even after 5000 years have passed._

 _My name is Revan._

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this really long chapter! Also what does Revan want with Sabine? What is his Connection to her?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry its been a month since I last updated this story, been busy finishing Ezra's Mandalorian and have been busy with School. Anyway Here's the Next Chapter.**

Sabine let the words he said hit her _he's revan?! As in the Slayer of Mandalore and the Dark Lord of the Sith?!_ "You're Revan?" Sabine asked. Revan nodded "Even though it has has been over a thousand years since my death, your people still remember me, in fact few people except Jedi and Sith Historians remember my name." "What is it you want with me?" Sabine asked. "To Train you to simply put it, teach you how to master the Force, the Lightsaber, and yourself" Revan Responded back. Sabine was taken aback by this _He wants to teach me?_ "But I already have a teacher, his name's Kanan." said Sabine. "The Padawan?, I will admit he is a good teacher for the boy but you are something else entirely, he simply does not have the knowledge to teach you the things you need in order to defeat the Sith, so my offer stands do you wish to become my pupil and learn the ways of the Force?" Sabine pondered this for a moment, if she became his student he could share with her thousands of years worth of training, not to mention he could give her awnsers to some questions she had, she thought for a moment before she spoke up "Yes, i'll become your pupil." "good" Revan responded back, "Now i think you should wake up." Revan said much to the confusion of Sabine.

Sabine woke up with a Jolt _Some dream huh Sabine?_ She said to herself. She heard a knock on her door, "Come in!" she said. The door opened revealing Ezra "hey Ezra" Sabine said. "Hey Sabine, I was wondering if you wanted to get some Breakfast with me?" he asked. Sabine smiled "Sure let me get dress first." "Okay, Great!" Ezra said happily. Her door closed and she got out of bed and started dressing for the day. She put on a Tank top and Combat leggings and boots. She walked out of her room and down the ramp of the ghost ship, to whom she saw Ezra waiting. "Ready?" he asked to which Sabine nodded.

They started walking towards town having small chat here and there. Sabine however couldn't help but think about the dream she had last night, The Lightsaber and Armor, and especially meeting Revan. She thought about telling Ezra about it but she wasnt sure if she should. She looked at Ezra who looked back at her and gave her a caring smile. She than made up her mind, "Ezra I need to tell you Something." Ezra looked at her and said "what is it sabine?" "Well..." Sabine Started.

TIMESKIP

Ezra didnt know what to make of this, Sabine saw a ghost of a Jedi/ former Sith lord and he wanted to train her? "What do i do Ezra?" Sabine asked worry in her voice. Ezra than spoke up saying "Well Kanan would tell you that the force is guiding you and that you should follow it, if it says that you have ancient Mandaloiran Jedi relics and a spirit who is willing to teach you the ways of the force, id go for it." Sabine pondered this for a moment than smiled "thanks Ezra, I needed this." "Anytime Sabine" Ezra responded back, but what he didnt expect was the light kiss he got on his cheek. "come on lets eat." Sabine said with a smile.

TIMESKIP

After Sabine and Ezra ate, they returned to the ghost and Sabine told the Rest of the Crew her dream. Just like Ezra said Kanan said she should find this temple and fufill her dream, Hera and Zeb also agreed with Kanan. Sabine than decided to take the Phantom and find this temple...Alone.

The Phantom landed in the middle of a field and walked out of the Phantom. "okay Sabine, now if i were an old temple where would i be?" Sabine asked herself. "Hmmm, Revan said the first test is to find the temple, maybe if i use the force and concentrate, maybe ill find out where it is!" Sabine exclaimed. Sabine that sat cross legged on the ground and meditated. Soon she could feel a strong wave wash over her, she stood up eyes still closed and started walking towards the source.

Soon after a good 10minutes of walking she ran into something metal. "OUPH!" Sabine said as she walked into something. She opened her eye's and saw an ancient metal door, she looked around and saw that she was in a cave. Sabine looked back at the door and looked for a handle but couldnt find one. "Where is it?!" she yelled in fustration. Soon she heard Revans voice call in her head _Every door does not have a handle, you must be the Handle._ Sabine was confused but after taking a breath she closed her eyes and held out her hand toward the door and imagined it being opened. Soon she heard metal moving and when she opened her eye's, the door was open to which she stepped inside.

After walking down a hallway she came into the Atrium from her dream, thats when she heard Revans voice again _Well done my apprentice, you passed the first test._ Sabine looked behind her and saw the all to familar face of her master. "Thank you." she said. _Thanks are not necessary, but there is something you probably want an awnser to._ Sabine nodded. _Your wondering who in your family was force Sensitive, Very Strong in the Force actually._ "Do you know who it is?" Sabine asked. _Yes, but it will come to a shock to you._ "What do you mean?" Sabine asked confused. _Do you know much about your Parents?_ "Yes Mom and Dad were both Mandalorians." _How much of your Dad's side of the family do you know?_ "Well, he always told stories about his ancestors when i was little." _What about your mother side?_ Sabine was about to speak up but she didn't. She didn't know that much about her mother's side of the Family. "I...I dont know much about her side." _Sabine it was through your mothers side that you gained your Force._ "Who was it?" _Sabine before I tell you, there is something I must tell you._ "What?"

 _Sabine your great great grandmother was Kay Shan._

Sabine gasped in shock.

 _Sabine your my great great grand daughter._

Sabine felt weak after hearing this and had troubling processing all this new's and passed out onto the floor.

 **Authors Note: So Sabine is a Decsendant of Revan?!**  
 **Thank you for reading this chapter and I promise the next one wont take a month to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: To all my U.S Reader's, Happy Thanksgiving! Im hoping I can get some of the Reader's that I lost during my Hiatus back. Anyway here's Chapter 5!**

Sabine slowly opened her eyes and felt the cold stone floor beneath her. _What happend? Oh right I passed out._ Sabine slowly stood up and looked around and saw that she was in an Arena of some kind in the temple. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular. She soon heard Revan's voice in her head again. _you passed out my aprentice, I brought you here to begin your Trials._ Sabine soon remembered what Revan had told her, that she was a descendant of him. She wanted to believe it couldn't be true but deep down she knew... that he was telling the truth.

"So whats this first trial?" Sabine asked. _There are multiple Trials, this first one is the trial of Skill, Brace yourself Sabine._ As soon as he said that Sabine saw a pedestal rise up from the ground. Sabine walked towards it and saw it was a Single hilt Lightsaber. She picked it up and soon the pedestal sank back into the ground. Sabine was confused "this was the trial? That wasn't to hard." As soon as she said that Large doors around the Arena opened up revealing Old Sentinal and Sentry Droids. "Karabast" Sabine muttered to herself.

The Droids opened walked in the Arena and began firing on Sabine. Sabine activated her lightsaber and started deflecting the blaster bolts back at the droids. Soon she began the Offensive and began slicing the droids in half and using the force to slam the droids into one another. Soon all the droids were destroyed, Sabine was sweating from the fight _Thank the force it's over._ Soon her thoughts were broken again as more droids came through the Large doors, _How many droids are in this temple?!_ Sabine yelled in her head as she began combat once again. The Droids were soon destroyed once again, however as luck would have it more droids came, "How many Droids do I have to fight?!" Sabine yelled. However something caught her attention, she noticed the rooms that the droids were coming in, were creating them. _If I can block off those doors I can stop the droids!_ Sabine than called upon the force and used it on the Large doors forcing them to close. Soon all the Doors were sealed shut. Sabine had passed the Trial of Skill.

 _Well done Sabine, now brace for the 2 coming trials, they only get harder._ She heard Revans voice in her head and braced for whatever was next. She soon saw a doorway open and out walked a figure in Black Robes and hood. Sabine knew that this person was a Sith. Sabine readied her lighstaber and the figure activated it's lightsaber revaling a red Crimson blade. The figure ran toward's Sabine clashing lightsabers with her. Sabine called upon the force and pushed the Sith away from her. The sith went tumbling a few feet before regaining it's balance. The sith than held out its hand and sent a wave of force Lightning at Sabine, Sabine blocked it with her lightsaber. The Sith than took on the offensive, clashing Lightsabers with Sabine more aggresively and soon force pushed Sabine, Sabine went flying and tumbled on the ground. Sabine layed on the ground, looking at the approaching sith with it's lightsaber ready to end her life. Sabine looked to her left and saw her lightsaber laying on the floor, She soon held out her hand and used the force to pull it to her. The Sith held up it's lightsaber ready to strike Sabine down. Sabine than saw the Lightsaber back in her hand, Sabine than Activated the lightsaber and stabbed it right into the Sith's Heart. The Sith's lightsaber deactivated and fell on the floor with the sith soon following it. Sabine slowly stood up and looked at the Sith, She bent down and removed the hood, shocking her to who she just killed.

It Was herself.

Sabine had just killed the Dark Side within her and passed the Trial of Spirit.

Sabine than saw the Sith Version of herself fade away and heard Revan's voice once again. _You have now battled and won agansit your own mind._ "what was the purpose of that test?" Sabine asked. _To fight the greatest enemy you will ever face...Yourself, now This last trial will challenge you, both physically and emotionally. I can say no more._ As Soon as Revan finished talking to her, a door opened revaling a hallway. Sabine than took the hint she needed to go down that hallway. Sabine exited the Arena and walked down the hallway, bracing herself for her final trial.

Sabine soon reached the End of the hallway and saw a door she opened it and walked through it and saw she was in a massive Library. She soon heard a girl crying, she looked for the source and saw that in the center was a girl no older than 12. Sabine walked toward her "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sabine asked. Soon Sabine reached the little girl and bent on her knee's. "hey it gonna be okay." Sabine said patting the girl on the head. The girl turned around and looked at Sabine, she used her hand to wipe the tears off her eye's and soon with the help of Sabine stood up. Sabine than turned her back on the little girl and felt a strong kick on her back sending her flying into a Bookshelf. Sabine stood up out of the Ruins of the bookshelf and saw that the little girl was responsible. "How?" Sabine asked herself. The girl's image than faded as it revaled that it was a PROXY Class droid.

The droid took out and activated a blue lightsaber. Sabine than activated her's. Sabine used force push on the droid, the droid slid a few feet but was not knocked off balance. The Droid than ran up to Sabine and clashed lightsabers with her. Sabine than noticed its lower chest was not defended and kicked it sending the droid a few feet away. Sabine took the time and readied herself, the droid stood up and activated its holoprojector to change its look to look like Kanan. Sabine was conflicted, she wasnt sure she could try and kill somebody who looked like kanan. The droid than engaged once more in a fight with Sabine. Sabine than remembered a force power Kanan once taught her _Disable Droid_ she mused to herself. Sabine concentrated and sent a small wave of electricity at the droid shocking it. The droid's hologram faded, but soon the droid changed it's apperance to that of Hera's. Sabine held up her lightsaber once more.

The fight went on for a while, Sabine defeated the Hera and Zeb illusions. Sabine soon concentrated and sent a massive force push at the droid sending it flying into a wall, the droid tried to get up but failed. Sabine walked towards it lightsaber in hand, "Alright let's end this." Sabine said to the droid. The droid looked at her before activating its holoprojector for the final time, it changed to that of the person that Sabine cared the most about.

Ezra.

"But Sabine I Loved you." The fake Ezra said. Sabine held up her lightsaber ready to strike the fake Ezra down, but she hesitated. _I..I cant do it! I Cant kill Ezra!_ The Fake Ezra than took this oppurtunity to lunge at her. Sabine fell on the ground as the droid attempted to strangle her. Sabine than grabbed her lighstaber and stabbed the Fake Ezra in the Chest. The droids hold on her faded as well as the hologram, as it fell to the ground and was destroyed.

Sabine pushed the droid away and saw that a door had reavled itself in the library and Sabine walked through the door. Sabine had just passed the Trial of Insight.

Sabine opened the door and saw a dark room in front of her, she slowly walked in and as soon as she stepped foot in the room the door behind her was closed shut. "uhm Hello? Revan? Where am i?" She asked outloud. She soon heard series of lightsabers ignite, she looked around her and saw Hooded figures in a circle around her activate Blue and Green lightsabers. She knew that these were Jedi. Soon she saw Revan in the Front of the figures. _Sabine Shan, kneel now_ Revan comanded to which Sabine Followed. _You entered this temple a novice, you will now leave this temple as a Jedi Knight, Sabine look up at me._ Sabine looked up at revan who had his blue lightsaber hovering over her shoulder. _It is with my honor that I declare you, Sabine Shan, a Knight of the Jedi order._ Soon the light in the room faded as the ghosts of past Jedi Masters faded away, leaving her with the spirit of Revan.

Revan soon stepped aside, revaling the Mandalorian Double Bladed lightsaber and Mandalorian Jedi Robes, from her dream, sitting on a Table. _Take it, you have earned them_ Revan Said.Sabine than removed her tattered clothing, and put on the Armor, She clipped the Double bladed lightsaber on her waist. Sabine than put on the Helmet and pulled the hood over it.

She was no longer a Mandalorian Rebel.

She was a Mandalorian Jedi Knight. 

**Authors Note: Wow this was a long chapter! Anyway hope you enjoyed seeing Sabine go through Jedi Trials and finally become a Jedi Knight and get that sweet lightsaber and Armor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Going to be a Very Short Chapter for this one (consider it a transition/Filler), Thursday's Chapter will be longer.**

The Temple Door opened as Sabine Walked out of the temple, she looked around and saw that it was early morning on Dantioone. Looking around at the nature before her, she felt more in tune with the force than ever, it was as if beating the temple's trials made her stronger in the force. She walked towards the Phantom, still parked where she left it and got on board and took off towards the Ghost Ship.

"When will she be back, She's been gone all night!" Ezra said Panic in his voice. Kanan put his hand on Ezra's Shoulder "Relax, Sabine can look after herself." Soon their Conversation was interrupted as they saw the Phantom fly towards the ghost. Kanan had a smirk on his face "See, Told you." He said.

The Phantom landed and the door opened revealing someone the Rebel's didn't recognize. The Figure was Mandalorian and had a lightsaber clipped on its waist. "Sabine is that you?" Ezra asked. He was soon given his answer as Sabine pulled down her hood over her helmet and took off the helmet. "Hey Guys" Sabine said smiling. The Crew was dumbstruck at this new Sabine. "Where'd you get that Armor and Lightsaber?" Asked Ezra "An old Jedi Temple." Sabine Responded back. Kanan was surprised that there was a Jedi Temple here on Dantioone, there were rumors of an old temple that was destroyed during the Jedi Civil War but no one has found it since the days of the old Republic. "What did you see at the temple?" asked Kanan. "It's a long Story." Said Sabine as she boarded the ghost, ready to tell the crew the trial's she faced.

 **Authors Note: See Short Chapter Sorry but due to me being very busy at the beginning of this week, this is what I could pump out. Thursday's Should be a good** **Chapter . Also I got a Title Cover! And I also Want to Thank Everyone for The Favorites and Follows, Tell me what you think of the Story and what you want to see, I may even add it to the Story! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: WARNING: WILL CONTAIN KOTOR SPOILERS. So a somewhat short chapter, but still I hope you guys can enjoy it, I've just been busy this week with school. Also there's only 2 chapters left in this story!**

"So Revan is your Ancestor?" Kanan asked, still trying to process the information that Sabine is a Descendant of a Sith Lord and the Savior of the Republic during the Jedi Civil War. Sabine nodded her head, "yeah, I Guess it explains my powerful connection to the force" She said. "I still can't believe you had to fight a droid that disguised itself as us, was it hard to fight a hologram of us?" Ezra asked. Sabine nodded her head "It was, fighting someone you care about is the hardest thing you can do." Sabine reflected back when she fought against the droid, it hurt her to fight her friends, but for some reason it hurt her even more when she had to fight Ezra, but she didn't know why, she probably had to ask Revan for advice.

TIMESKIP

It was late at night and the crew had gone to their quarters to call it a night. Sabine was in her quarters sitting on the ground meditating. She soon heard Revan's voice, _something wrong Sabine?_ "Yes, I was just thinking about the Trials and how I struggled to fight the droid when it took the appearance of Ezra, while the rest of the crew I was able to see past its façade and beat it." _An interesting conundrum Sabine, Tell me what does Ezra mean to you?_ Sabine thought about his question for a moment than answered "Well, he's very skilled and he can be a bit cocky and doesn't think things through that often, but he does his best to help people in need and tries to see the good in people." _Is that all nothing more? Perhaps there's a deep emotional connection to this Ezra._ "What do you mean a deep emotional connection, are you trying to say that I have romantic feelings for him?" _Based on how you acted during the trials and from what I've seen of you two, I Can say that you have feelings for him._ "But how is that possible? I Can't have feelings for him." Revan Chuckled _My wife always denied having feelings for me, brushing it off saying that it wasn't allowed by the Jedi. But I could see past her façade and could tell that she had feelings for me, I even teased her about it! The love that me and Bastila had saved her from the dark side and helped us defeat my former apprentice Darth Malak. Take my advice Sabine, Love can save someone but it can also cause great immense pain._ With that Revan faded away and Sabine was now alone, she stood up and decided that she should get some rest.

Sabine laid in her bed contemplating what Revan had told her, maybe she should just admit that she had feelings for Ezra.

All she had to do was formulate a plan on how to tell him.

 **Authors Note: So Apologies for the Short chapters this week.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Finale Part 1

**Authors Note: Here's Part 1 of the Finale! Also Sorry i haven't finished this story and haven't touched it for a month.**

 **Raxus Prime**

The Ghost ship landed onto a clearing in the massive pile of junk that made raxus prime famous. The Ghost Crew gathered around the holotable and a hologram of a massive Star Destroyer Construction yard appeared. "Alright everyone" hera started, "This is the Construction yard their using to construct and repair star destroyers" hera than pushed another button revealing a different hologram of a Massive gun Emplacement "and this is the Hypervelocity gun protecting the Station." "So whats the plan?" Ezra asked. "The plan is that Ezra and Sabine get to the Control's for the Hypervelocity gun and use it to fire on the facility." Hera said. "What about us, what are we doing?" Zeb asked. "you, me and Kanan are heading to an imperial base to steal schematics for a new fighter that could help the rebellion." Hera said. The Crew than walked down the ramp and split up to complete their missions.

 **Above the Planet Kuat**

The Prototype Super star destroyer nicknamed the Executor was half way done to completion. Lord Vader was aboard the Bridge of the executor watching the construction in front of him. He suddenly felt a strong wave wash over him in the force. He than walked to Admiral Piett "Prepare my shuttle for departure" Vader ordered. "Yes lord Vader." Piett responded.

 **Raxus Prime Hypervelocity Gun Control Station**

Sabine force pushed an Imperial Navy Commando and used her lightsaber to slice the head off an Imperial Heavy trooper. Ezra fired his lightsaber blaster at an imperial Scout trooper on a rooftop. A Massive Hangar door opened revealing a A6 Juggernaut. "whoah that is a big tank!" Ezra said backing away. The Tank fired a barrage of Laser Fire at Sabine and Ezra but thankfully they managed to doge the laser fire. Sabine and Ezra took cover behind a fallen AT-ST, "We cant destroy that thing, i dont have strong enough explosives." Sabine said. Ezra than looked and saw a massive trench and an idea came into his head. "Sabine, ill take care of the tank you fire that gun." "What are you Crazy?! You'll die!" Sabine said with worry. "What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

Sabine than decided this would probably be the best chance to tell Ezra, "Ezra, i...I cant loose you." "Sabine you wont loose me i'll be here with you always." Ezra said putting a hand on Sabine's shoulder. Sabine Couldnt take this anymore, she pulled down her hood and took off her helmet and grabbed Ezra's Jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Ezra was shocked at first but relaxed into the kiss and returned. "Ezra...I" Sabine started but was shushed by Ezra "Dont worry i think i know what your trying to say, but lets discuss this later when were not being shot at." Sabine could only chuckle at that and Ezra stood up and Ran into the trench with the A6 following him. Sabine than stood up and walked to the controls.

Sabine walked up to the Control Station she pushed a button to readjust the Anlge of the Cannon so that its aimed at the Station, she than made sure that the cannon was loaded. She Was about to push the button to fire the Cannon but was Force pushed into the Montior breaking it and sending her tumbling a few feet. She looked up while on the Ground and saw someone she did not want to see.

"So it appears that there is another Jedi after all and a mandalorian no less, how interesting." Darth Vader said as he ignited his lightsaber. sabine than put on her helmet and pulled over hood and activated her double Lightsaber, "You'd be correct." Sabine said.

 **Imperial Command Center**

Captain Orramas watched the battle in the Imperial facility unfold, his forces were loosing badly if someone didnt stop them they'd get their hands on the Schematics. He soon got his awnser as the door to the Command room was blown open and the rebels ran in. The few stormtroopers who were in the room fired upon them but were quickly shot by the Lasat. The one who was obviously a jedi walked up to Orramas "Please dont kill us, were just Technicians and officers." Orramas begged Kanan. "Im not going to kill you, just tell me where the Plans are." Kanan said. "Their in the Central Computer right there." Orramas said pointing to a large computer. Hera than walked over to the computer and downloaded the Schematic. "Is this the plans?" Kanan asked. Hera pushed a button on the Storage device revealing a hologram of a new Space fighter that would help the Rebellion, The X-Wing. "Yeah, these are the plans." Hera said. Kanan nodded his head and the rebels ran out of the room, leaving Orramas to lean his back agansit the wall and slowly fall to the ground.

 **Hypervelocity Gun Station**

"Surrender Jedi, and the Emperor may show you pity." Vader said. "Not happening!" Sabine yelled. "so be it." Vader said as he force pushed the Direction at sabine. Sabine dodged his Force pushed and threw a Stream of Force Lightning at him to which he last minutely blocked with his lightsaber. "You use the Powers of the Dark side but still remain true to the light, who is your Master?" Vader asked. "My Ancestor" is all that sabine replied as she force jumped into the air and locked blades with Vader. They Clashed blades for a while and Sabine managed to slice a line across Vaders chest and Vader stumbled for a moment while Sabine backed away. "You are Strong Jedi, but not strong enough." Vader said as he than gripped sabine with Force Choke and threw her through a wall in a control tower.

 **With Sabine**

Pain, that's all Sabine could feel at the moment. "I..I cant beat him." Sabine said to herself. "I failed." she said clutching her chest. _So your giving up now My apprentice?_ "Revan?" Sabine said quietly. _I thought you never gave up no matter how tough things got._ "but i can't beat him he's to powerful." Sabine said. _Perhaps, but i can help you beat him._ "How?" _Sabine, What im about to do may be dangerous and may kill you in the process but if it works you shall became just as powerful as him maybe even more._ "What is it?" Sabine than Saw Revan appear in front of her in his Ghost form, Revan than focused for a minute than his Spirit Merged into Sabine's Body causing her to collapse on the floor.

 **Outside with Vader**

Vader watched the hole in the wall, waiting for the Jedi to come out. Vader than heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a squad of his Blue Stripped 501st troopers run up to him. "Lord Vader, we came to help as soon as we could, what are your orders?" The commander said. "surround the Hole over there, and shoot the Jedi when she appears." Vader Ordered. "Yes sir, you heard him." the commander said. The Troopers surrounded the hole and aimed their weapons. Suspense, was all that could be interpreted. Vader than felt a very strong force presence come from the building, he backed away knowing something was about to happen.

"I think the Jedi's Dead Coman..." The trooper couldnt finished as he started choking and was than force pushed into a large Scrap Panel. "What is.." the commander started but couldnt as he and the Rest of his men started choking and than all their necks were snapped causing them to fall to the ground. Vader Activated his lightsaber and waited for Sabine to come out. Instead a Black Robbed figure walked down the rubble, a Heavy Dark Side Presence was all that vader could feel. The Figure than stopped in front of Vader. "Who are you, and where is the Jedi?" The figure simply chuckled and activated a long Red single hilt Lightsaber "I have seen both the Light and the Dark, Savior and Conqueror." the Figure said.

"I am Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith"

 **Authors Note: Who do you think is going to Win Revan or Vader? Also note that Revan hasnt betrayed Sabine he's simply using his Dark Side Power's and Light side Powers to fight Vader.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Finale Part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out I have just been busy with life. Also i'm changing the story to T because i just don't have the effort to write a lemon.**

The two sith lords stared each other down before Revan called upon the force for a burst of speed and clashed blades with Vader. The two sith lords were locked in clashes Vader had his cybernetics to help with his strength while Revan called on the dark and light side of the force to fuel his powers.

"You are just a ghost of the past, a relic, you do not hold any power in this world." Vader said as the two pulled away and clashed blades.

Revan did not say anything and instead sent a powerful force push at vader causing him to skid along the floor but not be knocked off balance.

Vader then stood up only to see Revan to burst forward in speed and clash blades with him. Revan was now getting the upper hand on vader. Revan than sliced off vader's left arm letting the robotic hand fall to the ground.

Vader gripped his missing arm in pain and used the force to grip Revan in a choke hold. Revan countered this by sending a wave of Force Storm at vader electrocuting him and frying a good part of his suit causing him to fall on his back.

Revan wanted to end this fight, he brought his lightsaber up and sliced at the helm of vader causing the top half to break off revealing his pale damaged head. Vader was now clearly in critical condition as his breathing was dry and rugged through his mask.

Revan was about to strike the final blow when he saw a massive laser blast hit the ground across from him he looked up and saw an allegiance class star destroyer. Vader knew that there was nothing revan could do against a star destroyer especially an allegiance class.

Revan needed to call on all his force power to bring down an object of this size. Revan concentrated and held out his hands and gripped the star destroyer and with all his might he used the force to try and pull it down.

"You cannot think that you can just pull a star destroyer out of a sky its impossible." Vader rasped out.

Revan simply ignored Vader and focused as hard as possible. Vader could see that this was a futile task his thought was broken however as he looked up into the sky and noticed the star destroyer starting to tilt towards the ground. He could see that large chunks of the star destroyer were being crushed or ripped off.

"What?!" Vader yelled out.

It was obvious now that the star destroyer was on a collision course with the ground. The star destroyers engines exploded sealing its fate.

Revan released his grip as he watched the star destroyer fall to the ground and crash into the metal scrap on the surface. Revan then turned around and walked towards the controls of the Hypervelocity gun and fired the gun.

A large series of bursts came through the gun as the shots flew through the sky and after a short while the shots hit the Shipyards above causing the Station to explode along with the numerous ships above.

Revan then heard a starship noise as he saw the ghost ship land in a clearing near the gun. The ramp door opened revealing Ezra and the rest of the ghost crew. The crew ran down the ramp towards Revan and the wounded vader. Revan then decided enough was enough and left Sabine's body reverting back to his force spirit. Sabine stumbled as she felt Revan leave her body and she turned to face the ghost crew.

"Sabine, thank the force you're alright." Kanan said.

"Yeah, we were worried about you, and it seems we were right." Zeb said as he looked at the damaged form of Vader.

"You beat Vader in a fight?!" Ezra and Kanan shouted.

"Yeah, i just had a little help in doing it." Sabine said smiling.

"What do we do about him?" Hera said gesturing to vader.

"Leave him, we can't kill him not yet, I just have this feeling that we should just leave." said Sabine.

The crew exchanged looks before they all nodded their heads and boarded the ship leaving Raxus Prime.

"So about what happened between us?" Sabine said bringing up what happened on Raxus Prime.

"Does this mean you know, were a thing?" Ezra asked.

Sabine and Ezra than leaned closer and locked lips in a loving kiss before pulling away.

"I'd like nothing more Ezra." Sabine said before the two Embraced each other.

The ghost ship landed back on Dantooine and the ramp descended as Sabine walked off.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Hera asked.

Sabine nodded her head "Revan said he had one more thing to give me."

Sabine than boarded the Phantom and headed towards the Temple.

Sabine walked into the same Room that she was knighted in and saw the ghost of Revan standing there.

"Sabine, i'm so proud of you right now, you beat a sith lord in a fight and stuck to the light side." said Revan.

Sabine was dumbfounded "But you were the one fighting him not me."

Revan grinned under his mask, "On the contrary you were the one fighting vader all along, I merely projected the image of me onto you and help gave you the confidence you needed to beat vader."

Sabine decided to change the subject "So what was it that you summoned me here for?"

Revan than lifter up his arm and pointed it at a door that opened revealing a room that wasn't open before. "Go in there, take my gift, you have more than earned it."

Sabine than walked towards the room, once she walked in she noticed an armor stand that was holding a set of Robes and a mask similar to Revans, but instead of it being black and copper, it was white for the robes and an orange color for the armor pieces. Sabine took off her armored robes and put on the robes from the stand. She than saw a single hilt lightsaber on a stand and she picked it up and activated it revealing a cyan blade.

Sabine than walked out of the room and back to where Revan was. Once Sabine walked back into the room she noticed it was pitch black but only for a second as the familiar spirits of the previous jedi lit up the room with their lightsabers. Sabine than felt she should kneel again, but she had no clue what was going on.

"Sabine Wren, you have bested a Sith lord in Combat and have followed the path of the light, it is a rare occurrence for this to happen but this council hereby decrees that Sabine Wren is no longer a Jedi Knight but a Jedi master." Revan said finishing.

Sabine was speechless, her a Jedi Master?! She couldn't believe it but she wanted to live up to the title. The spirits of the Jedi masters then faded away leaving her with Revan once again.

Sabine stood up, "Thanks Revan for everything."

"You earned this praise by your own right, but before you go I have one last thing to help you on your quest to take down the Empire." said Revan.

Sabine heard a droid clack down the hallway before it stopped, she turned around to face an old reddish brown droid that had a blaster rifle in its hand.

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve master."

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Again sorry this took so long to get out. Be sure to Review and tell me what you think! Hopefully you enjoyed this two parter finale.**


	10. Sabine's Gift Sequal?

**AN: Wow it feels weird coming back to this story almost a year after it was finished anyways, I'd figure since this was one of my first and popular stories i'd get a sequel out to you guys! Here is a snippet of the first chapter.**

The Ghost crew landed outside of an imperial Excavation on lothal, A massive hole in the ground revealed what appeared to be an old civilization predating lothal's current inhabitants.

The ghost crew ran and hid on a cliff overlooking the site.

"What are they looking for down there?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, but whatever the Empire wants its probably not good." Hera remarked.

"Alright, Sabine send them some fireworks." said Kanan. Sabine nodded and took out one of her newer explosives she had created, a cluster grenade.

Sabine threw it into the hole and the grenade landed near some fuel canisters. The grenade exploded and with it ignited the fuel, the rebels took this chance and charged into the site. Stormtroopers fired their blasters but the three jedi ignited their lightsabers and charged towards the troopers.

The troopers were quickly taken down but a blaster bolt was fired out of nowhere almost hitting sabine. "They have a sniper!" Saibne yelled out as she deflected the incoming shots. Sabine would than activate her wrist comn "HK Take care of that sniper."

"Statement: Of course master, this meatbag shall be an easy kill." HK than fired his sniper rifle at the Scout trooper getting a perfect headshot.

* * *

Soon the battle ended with the rebels victorious, The Rebels decided to walk around the excavation site. They noticed there was a tunnel and at the end was a very ancient looking computer that was still working.

"What is this, some sort of old Terminal?" Ezra asked his fellow members.

"Observation: My Scans indicate that Terminal is approximately 5000 years old, as to who built it or its purpose I cannot say." Said HK voicing in his observations.

A large explosion rocked the tunnel, the Rebels ran outside to see a large contingent of imperial Soldiers.

"Were in for a fight, everyone ready yourselves." Hera yelled out.

The rebels than braced for the fight of a lifetime.

* * *

The fight was a stalemate however the empire was slowly getting the upper hand.

"There too many of them!" Sabine yelled as she narrowly avoided a blaster shot.

"Were going to be overwhelmed soon, we need a plan and we need it now!" Hera yelled out.

Ezra blocked another blast and noticed imperial soldiers starting to overwhelm his friends. He looked back into the tunnel and saw the computer, which left him with only one option.

Ezra quickly ran into the tunnel and stopped at the computer, he quickly prayed to the force that this machine would help his friends. He than heard a man clear his throat Ezra turned around and saw a man in all black backed up by stormtroopers who had their blasters aimed at the captured ghost crew.

"I am minster Veris Hydan and you are the one who is interrupting my work here, as you can see your rebel crew here surrendered, now this can go two ways one you come in peacefully and we can end this without further violence, or two fight and be destroyed by the imperial forces."

Ezra looked at his friends who had looks that said "Do what's right" Ezra than closed his eyes in deep thought before he opened them "I think i'll go for option three." and with that Ezra slammed a button on the computer.

The whole tunnel started shaking "What have you done?!" the minister yelled out.

 _Systems restored, Comlink Established, Summoning Eternal Fleet._

"Everyone outside now!" Hera yelled out as the ghost crew and the Imperials ran outside the tunnel, the Tunnel than promptly collapsed behind them.

All of a sudden a loud _WHOOSH_ occurred as a massive fleet appeared in the orbit of lothal.

Both the rebels and imperials looked in awe at the fleet above them, it easily could outnumber the Imperial fleets.

 _At last the Eternal Empire has Returned Spoke a dark and evil voice._


	11. Sabine's Gift Sequal Now Out!

**AN: Greetings All! This is to let you know that the Sabine's gift Sequal is now out! Go out and Read the First Chapter and let me know what you think! It's Called Return of the Eternal Empire!**

 **Heres the Link:** **s/12865964/1/Return-of-the-Eternal-Empire**


End file.
